SquiddiuqS II ClariiralC
The episode was not what I was hoping for. The title card was extremely malformed. The normal words and the mirrored words were both stretched and overlapped each other. So instead of saying "Squidward drawdiuqS In nI Clarinetland dnalteniralC", it (supposedly) said "SquiddiuqS II ClariiralC," which in case you were wondering, was where I got the title for this pasta. The opening credits were not malformed as the title card, but instead the words were completely white, making them hard to make out, and the rocks in the background were replaced with pits of green fire. Unfortunately, I could not get a screenshot of it in time, because there was only one line of text that lasted one second (at most). The text was messed up, so I could not quite make out what it said, but there were two words and the first one looked like "P*!!U\". This made me think of Paul Tibbitt, but I wasn't completely sure. The episode started out mostly normal, except the motion was all blurry. It starts out with Squidward in a good mood as he rides his bike to the Krusty Krab. The fish in the boat ahead of him speeds off, causing pebbles to fly into his face. Squidward just ignores the pebbles and continues to ride to the Krusty Krab happily. When he gets to the Krusty Krab and puts on his hat, Mr. Krabs rushes up to him and remarks on how happy he is. He explains his clarinet recital later and that nothing can dampen his mood. He even holds up his clarinet case for Krabs to see. He walks to his post and soon a fish with bad breath walks up to him. There is drool on the fish's chin as he asks for a Krabby Patty. The fumes whack Squidward in a comic manner, only it harasses him more than in the normal episode. Finally, it delivers the final blow and vanishes. Squidward's smile is now a little less meaningful, but he still looks as if in a good mood. He tells SpongeBob to cook up a Krabby Patty and then turns back to the customer. The customer thanks him and leaves. Squidward says "Ah, nothing can ruin my happy mood today!" He holds his clarinet case, but soon, the next customer's baby squirts milk all over the case. The customer says "Oh, terribly sorry sir!" Squidward, however, is not angry. He explains that there is not a drop of anything on his clarinet, and makes the mistake of opening the case for the customer to see. The baby leans over the clarinet, and a drop of drool falls on the clarinet. Squidward's smile instantly vanishes, and is replaced with a frown. He has an angry look, and the screen turns blood-red. I think "Uh oh, this must be where things get bad..." Sure enough, the screen zooms in quickly to Squidward's face as he shouts "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Once the color is normal, he walks over to Mr. Krabs and does and says all the stuff that happened in the episode, yadda, yadda, yadda, up to the point where Mr. Krabs gets Squidward a locker. There is an extremely gruesome shot of a bloated rotting corpse in the locker. I would have gotten a snapshot, except for the following reasons: # It was enough to make the most avid creepypasta fan puke. # I was too busy making sure my son didn't watch. When the corpse finally got dumped out behind the locker, Squidward remarked on how filthy the locker was. Immediately, Spongebob began cleaning. However, everything that wasn't yellowish enough was black and white. In other words, the only things in color were Spongebob and the floor. Then something both relieving and awful happened. The screen stopped whirling and I saw the same image of Spongebob cleaning from before, only this time, he wasn't squirting out water. This time, the yellow AND the red showed up, revealing the liquid to be blood. Also, the sequence went on in a continuous loop. The 7th time the loop played over, I heard something that sounded like Spongebob's laugh from a distance. Then the 12th time the loop went over, there was a laughing that sounded closer, only this time it was a man's deep voice. The 19th time, the loop finally ended and when it did, A hideous face showed up on the screen for a split second. The horror of the man's face was too much to describe. (And, NO, I am not just exaggerating.) Then the episode cut (without transitioning) to Squidward happily giving a customer change. A drilling noise comes from the kitchen, causing Squidward to angrily mumble to himself, "That sponge better not be messing with my clariiralc!" I noticed that he had uttered part of the creepypasta's name. He threw the change to the ground and went in the kitchen, and people noticed. Suddenly, everyone dove for the loose change, and this is where something disturbing happened. Krabs charged at the people like an angry ape protecting his territory...well, this was an angry ape protecting his money. But one fish didn't leave. Suddenly, the background colors inverted, and it almost seemed like the background was...melting? Krab's eyes became as black as coal, and he lunged for the fish. Suddenly, everything in the world was warped except Satan Krabs and his "victim". Then he grabbed the fish's throat and started torturing him. He slammed the fish's head on the floor in a disgustingly realistic and gruesome way. Soon blood squirted from his head like a volcano or a geyser, and now the fish was screaming and moaning for mercy. But Satan Krabs, instead of showing mercy, violently jerked the fish off to his face and whispered in a deep, twisted voice, "You have messed with the devil! Now you deal with me!" I turned around and threw up in a garbage bin. Suddenly, my computer went dead. I tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't turn on. I took out the hard drive. It had been snapped in half and horribly burnt. It looked more like two pieces of charcoal now. So two days ago, I got a new hard drive for my computer, and mostly forgot that day until a week ago.